The Pretenders
by EmoelmoRose
Summary: "Make Sure you don't fall in love with me Granger." I barked out a laugh, the absurdity of it all! "Trust me Darling I wont." Draco need's to be married to a muggle born in order to not go to prison, Hermione is proving to Ronald, that she can be loved by someone else. Through the lies and the false truths there just might be love. RonBashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Guys's this is the new and revised version of this chapter! I hope you enjoy this one better than the previous one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP but I do own the plot.**

I sat down at the Bar and ordered a glass of Fire Whiskey. Today had been a rough day, Hermione sighed and ran her hands through her silky hair. Over the year's she had changed a lot, Physically and mentally. Physically, her once stick figure now looked like a freaking time turner, She smiled to herself. Her once bushy hair had been permanently tamed into soft waves. She felt pretty most days – definite improvement from her childhood years. She was socially more adept, her Slytherin side constantly present. She smirked to her self and nursed her Whiskey, enjoying the way it burned as It went down her throat.

Harry had changed, he got taller putting him at 6'7. He was perfectly tan, and his emerald eyes were no longer hidden by spectacles. He was well muscled and had a few tattoo's. They all did actually. She was an Unspeakable, Harry was a Hit Wizard and Ron was a Professional Quidditch player. Ron Had change physically, but not mentally. He was the same old childish Ron, and Hermione couldn't stand it. They were together a while ago, but Ron couldn't keep it in his pants apparently, so she broke up with him the 3rd time he had cheated on her.

'The bastard had some nerve.' She thought bitterly and tucked a strand of her brow hair behind her ear.

Hermione noticed some one sit down next to her but didn't pay it any mind. Along as the man didn't try to flirt with her, he wouldn't get verbally abused. _"Granger"_ a smooth voice said from her right. She looked over at the man and into the steel-gray eye's of Draco Malfoy.

She groaned and narrowed her eye's at Malfoy. _"Malfoy"_ She replied evenly. She was going to need that entire bottle of Whiskey If she was going to get through the night. _"I have a proposition for you" _he started. Hermione snorted. _"No, I'm not going to poison Harry's food for you." _She said dryly and finished off her Whiskey.

"_Not what I was going to say."_ He sneered she rolled her eye's _"Then get on with it then!"_ she snapped and glared at The blond. He sneered back and ordered a Vodka Straight. _"Marry Me?"_ It was only her years of practicing to keep her face straight as an unspeakable, for her not to gape like a fish. She simply arched a brow and ordered another whiskey. ''_I Don't like Blond's_" She said dryly and fingered her wand that rested in her pocket. Malfoy snorted and sipped his vodka _"I don't Like brunette's but, in order for me to come into my Inheritance as Lord Malfoy I need to be Married by the end of the year, and too a Muggle born because of my family's reputation."_ He finished bitterly.

"_And you chose me because?"_ I asked and sipped My whiskey and leaned back into my chair. _"You're the only muggle Born I know" _He sipped his vodka. I scoffed _"You have 12 months Malfoy, you have time"_ I shrugged on my jacket, finished my drink and stood, I turned to walk away but Malfoy gently grabbed my wrist _"Granger wait.." _I snatched my arm away and headed towards the door, Draco tossed back his vodka and followed me out the door. _"Malfoy just leave me be" _I sighed. _"Granger just listen, Marry me and I'll give you 25 million Galleons" _He said as he easily kept up with my quick pace.

"_You must have forgotten who you were talking too Malfoy, I'm Harry Potter's best friend I don't have to work a day in my life."_ I said dryly, my words not entirely truthful. I donated a lot of money to hospitals and Orphanages, after the war. Lots of children had lost their parents and Lots of people had been hospitalized. I'm not rich, but I'm well off, I could support myself for at least 2 years without a job._ "Granger I'll do anything you want, just do me this favor?"_

I whipped around a sneer on my face. _"Why should I do anything for you?!"_ I yelled. "_You shouldn't do a damn thing for me Granger! But You're the only one who seems to be able to tolerate my presence, If I could take back the things I Said to you I would!"_ He shouted back, he walked up to me inches away from my face. _"I was just a child then, trying to get some semblance of acceptance from my father."_ He hissed

I gritted my teeth an turned and walked away, ignoring him shouting my surname as I walked away, Once I got to an alley I disapperated away, and to my apartment. I Sighed and kicked the door out of frustration. Malfoy had changed too apparently, I undressed myself down to my bra and undies and passed out on my king sized bed, wondering when the hell did Malfoy get good-looking?

**The Pretenders**

I woke up around 10:00 am, I practically rolled out of bed and onto the floor. My wand was on my night stand, I yawned and stood up, I was going over to Harry's place today, In a few hours actually... I grabbed some clothes and Hopped In the shower, I took a long hot one. Ron was going to be there of course and their relationship is a bit strained. Although they broke up a year ago she still harbored some ill intent towards him. Hermione dried her hair, brushed it out and then put it into a simple high pony tail. She Pulled on a Simple Blue sun dress that stopped at her knees, she slipped on some brown sandals and grabbed her brown jacket. After sticking her wand into the invisible holster on his arm she sighed and disaparated to Harry's place.

Harry's apartment was rather nice, or 'posh' as Ron had called it. Its was a two floor studio apartment, Hermione liked it alot. She began to notice how quiet it was, too quiet actually to be Harry's apartment. She looked around and saw clothing leading up the stairs to the bed room. A devilish grin crossed her features, as she silently padded up the stairs. She quietly pushed open the door to Harry's bedroom, Ginny was snuggled into Harry's side and Harry had an Arm around her, it would have been rather cute if their bodies were covered. Hermione pulled out her wand and put a voice enhancer on her throat.

_"WAKEY WAKEY LOVE BIRDS!"_ Her voice boomed, Harry and Ginny flew apart falling onto the floor. Harry had his wand out ready to hex Hermione into Oblivion. Hermione laughed into tears stung her eyes._ "That wasn't funny Hermione!"_ Ginny yelled the corners of her lips quirking into a smile. When Harry realized that it was just Hermione he put his wand down, pulled some of the blankets and decided he was going back to sleep on the floor. Ginny held tight on to the blankets, _"Harry No! You big dummy!"_ she said playfully, Hermione laughed again. Harry continued to pull the Blankets, along with Ginny until she fell on top of him. He opened one emerald eye. _"Well Hullo there."_ He said pleasantly a sleepy smile on his face. Ginny giggled and whispered _"Hullo"_ Back. Harry kissed her and Hermione threw pillows at them. "Get up you two it's already 11:30!" Ginny's face contorted into surprise and she jumped up, naked of course. Hermione took that as her cue to exit the bedroom.

Once they were clothed and Clean they all sat down and had coffee and waited for the other's to arrive, Neville and Luna showed up her engagement ring catching everyone's immediate attention. Ginny and Hermione tackled Luna before she could even say Hello. _"I'm so excited! Finally!_" Ginny shouted Happily _"This is so great!_" Hermione beamed and they dragged Luna to the couch and sat her down, they whispered and giggled excitedly among themselves. Amusement sparkled in Harry's eyes and her grinned at Neville _"Told you she'd say yes"_ He murmured to his friend. Neville elbowed Harry in his side and sat down and poured him self some coffee.

_"I wonder what they're talking about..."_ Neville murmured to Harry. Harry glanced over at the girls and sipped his coffee._ "Everything probably."_ Harry remarked dryly and Ron apparated in. _"Hullo everyone"_ Ron started, _"NEVILLE PROPOSED!"_ Ginny yelled over a smile on her face.

Ron smiled back and rolled his eyes mockingly _"Finally"_ He snorted and Neville hit him with a stinging hex.

Around 1:00 everyone decided to go out for lunch, Ginny and Harry were the first to leave, then Neville and Luna, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Hermione was about to leave when Ron grabbed her wrist. "Hermione wait!" he hissed Hermione snatched her wrist away, and was eerily reminded of the events from last night. _"Hermione I want you back"_ He pleaded _"That make's one of us! apparently I not enough for you"_ she hissed and moved away. Ron moved closer and got in Hermione's face. _"Your nothing without me"_ He bit out. "_Nobody else wants you besides me"_ That hurt Hermione to the core and Instead of bursting out crying like a small part of her wanted to she raised her hand to punch him in the face, _"Listen here you good for nothing arsehole"_ she hissed _"I don't care If you were the last man on earth I would rather be alone than with you_" she spat _"Your making a mistake Hermione, turn me down and you'll be alone forever!"_ he spat back.

Instead of walking away or hexing Ron's balls off like she wanted too, she opened her mouth again. _"I'm not alone you Dolt_" she lied. _"What's his name then?"_ She sneered _"None of your god damn business_" she snarled much like a lioness.

Ron scoffed and disapparated leaving Hermione alone, she disapparated to Her flat, she scribbled a quick note:

**_You asked me to Marry you, I change my mind. The answer is yes._**

**_Hermione Granger._**

_"Take this to Draco Malfoy girl"_ Hermione cooed to her big owl, and She watched it fly away until it was nothing but a speck in the sky, she silently wondered what she was getting herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot.**

**Please review!**

**Previously:** _You asked me to Marry you, I change my mind. The answer is yes._

_~ Hermione Granger._

_"Take this to Draco Malfoy girl" Hermione cooed to her big owl, and She watched it fly away until it was nothing but a speck in the sky, she silently wondered what she was getting herself into._

**Dinner Dates**

Lunch itself was a rather tense affair to say the least. Hermione was glaring daggers at Ronald when she got the chance and Ron did the same, thank god for Luna. She noticed the growing tension and decided to engage Hermione in a conversation. "Would it be odd to have a male maid of honor?" Luna asked airily as she leaned back into the booth, Neville's arm around her. Harry snorted and Hermione laughed before replying "No at your wedding Luna I don't think it would be very odd at all"

Luna smiled_ "Be my maid of honor Harry? you were my first friend after all.."_ Harry blushed Scarlet and shrugged.

_"Sure Luna anything."_

Half an hour later, Harry and I shoved the couple out the booth and told them to get a room, so now it was just Harry, Ginny, Ron and I.

Eventually I got up and decided to leave, after all I still had to talk to Malfoy, no sense in wasting time, I said my goodbyes and left and headed back to my Apt. where a Large gray owl was waiting for me, its intelligent eye's following me as I entered the room. I walked over to the bird and took the letter from its sharp talons.

**To Granger,**

**I knew it, I'm irresistible. Dinner then to Discuss details, I'll be at your place around six Granger.**

**-D.M**

Hermione snorted and scribbled a reply,

**To Malfoy**

**Don't flatter yourself Pretty boy, not even going to ask how you know my address, Don't be late.**

**-H.G**

With that she sent the letter off and a small part of herself began to freak out, what in Merlin's name was she going to wear? Hermione sighed and began to get to work. It was going to be a long night.

**3 minutes before 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She was done, her hair was smooth and in a bun with side swooped bangs, she had on a black vintage dress black pumps and a dark red clutch with her wand in it. She decided that she looked pretty darn good and watched the clock,at exactly 6:00 there was a knock at her door. She stood and answered it, expecting to she the pale face of Draco Malfoy she was taken off guard when she Met the blue eyes of Ronald Weasley.

_"Can I help you?"_ She sneered, Ron looked her up and down _"Where are you going?"_ he questioned,_ "Sorry I didn't get the memo when it was decided my life was your business."_ she drawled Ron opened his mouth to say something else but Hermione cut him off with a snarl.

_"Listen up Ronald and listen close. I don't need you, Nor do I wan't you. Stop crawling back to me and move on "_ she said evenly her brown eyes narrowed. Ron simply snorted and shook his head, _"I still can't believe anyone else would want you"_ he sneered, _"You do don't you?_" she spat, Ron shrugged _" I Don't have high standards."_ Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed past Ron, taking the elevator down stairs. She would Wait for Malfoy in the Lobby.

When the doors opened, Malfoy was there waiting, He arched a brow_ "A bit eager aren't we?"_ he drawled in his usual baritone. He was wearing a expensive looking black suit with an emerald tie that matched Harry's eyes. _"Eager to get away, that's all."_ she replied

Malfoy held out his hand, and Hermione took it hesitating slightly and then she felt the tug behind her navel. They were off.

They landed directly outside of the restaurant, the building appeared to be small, as modern as the buildings in the muggle world. It was called Callidus Anguis, Latin for cunning snake._ "well come on then, stop gaping_" Malfoy said with a devilish smirk.

Hermione glared and followed Malfoy inside, the double doors opened as if on cue, as they entered. Draco acted like he owned the place, and apparently he did. _"Good evening "_ Said a lithe dark haired man, _"Evening Jerome. Table for two if you would, secluded."_ Malfoy said in a drawl, Hermione easily kept up with their long strides. The man turned and saw her as they were walking _"and good evening to you Ms. Granger "_ Jerome smiled a flirtatious smile, and she didn't miss Malfoy's scowl either.

_"Evening"_ she replied with a soft smile, Jerome led them to their table, pulling out Hermione's chair for her as she sat down._"Thank you"_ she smiled. _"Jerome a bottle of white wine if you would"_ Malfoy said his voice a bit tight, Hermione smirked as Jerome walked away_. "Somebody is a bit jealous"_ Malfoy scoffed "Whatever Granger, lets get directly into things. We only need to be married until my trial, after that we can divorce."

_"as your fiancé, I will have to do what exactly?"_ she questioned

_"we have to live together, and have proof of our relationship including witnesses. Pretend to be inlove with me, which shouldn't be to hard."_ Hermione automatically sneered. _"You have to start calling me Draco and I have to start calling you Hermione,and don't be surprised If I ever kiss you. We are supposed to be a couple."_

_"I'll try not to sick up."_ she said_ "Oh and try not to fall in love with me"_ he added with a smirk, she laughed at the absurdity of it all _"Trust me darling, I won't"_

Jerome returned with their wine and was quickly dismissed by Malfoy.

_"when are we going public about this?''_ she asked as she sipped her wine, Draco shrugged_ "Why not tonight?"_ She almost choked. _"Tonight?"_ she echoed. Malfoy rolled his eyes _"Yes Gra-Hermione tonight. or can you not handle me?_" he teased. She narrowed her eyes _"Okay then tonight."_ she raised her glass _"To a short and forgettable marriage"_ he clinked his glass with hers_ "Cheers"_ They said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot.**

**Please review!**

**Previously_: "_**_when are we going public about this?'' she asked as she sipped her wine, Draco shrugged "Why not tonight?" She almost choked. "Tonight?" she echoed. Malfoy rolled his eyes "Yes Gra-Hermione tonight. or can you not handle me?" he teased. She narrowed her eyes "Okay then tonight." she raised her glass "To a short and forgettable marriage" he clinked his glass with hers "Cheers" They said at the same time._

**_Chapter 3;_**

The rest of the night was dedicated to finding out more about each other and coming up with back stories and the like. It wouldn't be too good to be asked questions

about each other and get them wrong._"So how did we meet?"_ Hermione questioned eating her pasta, which was beyond extraordinary by the way._ "Book Store of _

_course."_ He smirked _"we tried to buy the same book, the last of it's kind and decided to share it."_ Hermione added _"Then I swept you off your feet."_ Hermione scoffed.

They realized that they would have to introduce each other to their families, and Hermione wasn't too excited about meeting the Malfoys. _"I wonder how my friends are  
__  
going to react."_ Hermione whispered more to herself than to Draco. _"Harry won't try to kill you, as long as I claim to like you, Ginny and Luna won't be a problem, Neville will fall_

_in step with Harry and so Ron may be the only issue."_

Draco rolled his eyes _"I hope the ferret gives me a reason to hex him unconscious."_ Hermione was secretly hoping too._  
_

Eventually Draco excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Hermione alone, Jerome took that as his chance to make his move.

_"Hello Ms. Granger, I hope your enjoying your dinner"_ Jerome smiled _"Absolutely, give the Chef my regards, his a genius." _Hermione said honestly hoping that Jerome would go away, If Mal-Draco came back and saw Jerome here, the poor man would probably be hospitalized.

_"So what brings you here this evening?"_ he questioned.

_"Dinner with her boyfriend"_ Draco interjected, coming up behind the man. Hermione couldn't help but try to hide her laugh behind her hand, Jerome's face was priceless.

_"oh uh I-I'm S- What's that? oh I think the chef is calling me, excuse me!"_ Jerome stuttered out and practically ran away._ "Bastard."_ Draco muttered underneath his breath,

they got up and decided to leave, Draco clasped her hand as they walked out. Shock was evident on her features for only a second before she schooled her face, they

disapparated away seconds later.

They appeared in the lobby of her apartment complex, drawing the eyes of only a few._ "That was hilarious, I didn't know you cared so much Draco"_ Hermione teased_ "I don't"_ He replied. Once they got inside the elevator Hermione yanked her hand away from Draco's grasp and put a healthy amount of space between them.

Her face contorted to her usual disdain she held for Malfoy. _"We never discussed what was in it for you."_ Draco said leaning against the elevator wall_ "25 million Galleons."_ She said as if it was obvious. Malfoy shrugged _"Okay."_

The door opened to her floor, _"Goodnight Granger."_ He said smoothly _"Sweet Dreams Malfoy"_ and the elevator doors shut.

**~.Next Day.~**

Hermione grudgingly opened her eyes as her cell phone rang, which sounded like an alarm going off. She snatched her cell off her night stand and answered it. "Hello?" she said her voice thick with sleep._ "Morning dear cousin of mine. "_ A sickly sweet voice said, Hermione sighed "What do you want Natasha?" she hissed into the phone._ "Just doing my rounds, the family reunion is coming up and I'm making sure you and Ronnie are still coming?"_ she said, her statement turning into a question. Natasha knew they broke up a year ago, she was just picking at old scars_. " Ron and I broke up"_ she said, her voice tight_ "Oh right forgot."_ She said, not sounding like she forgot at all. _"So just you then?"_ she asked _"No My boyfriend Draco will be coming too."_ Hermione said a dangerous edge to her voice.

_"Oh? moving on so soon Cousin?"_ Natasha attempted to sound scandalized._ "It's been a year Natasha, there's nothing soon about it"_ she snipped back. "_I have to go I have Plans with my friends."_ Hermione drawled_ "See you and what was his name? Dan-"_ Natasha started_ "Draco"_ Hermione supplied icily_ "Oh yes, Draco in a few days"_ Hermione didn't reply but she hung up and threw her cell phone at the wall.

Ugh, how she hated her Cousin. They had been practically competing with each other since the day they were born, Hermione is typically on the losing side, mainly because she didn't care about silly competitions but Natasha always took it too far.

But now, she was fed up. Now she cared.

The Reunion is in three day's and In Alaska, she sighed and wrote a letter to Draco telling him of the possible mistake she just made, then got into the shower letting the hot water, loosen her tense muscles and clear her mind. she didn't know how long she was in there, but she heard someone apparate inside and come inside the bathroom. _"Granger!"_ Draco shouted. Hermione thanked Merlin she had the curtain shut. _"What do you want Draco I'm In the Shower!"_

_"Alaska?! In Three days?" _He shouted disbelief coloring his tone.

"_I'm Sorry"_ she sighed _"I didn't think it through..._" she said feeling bad. "Why so suddenly Granger?" he asked as she heard him sit down and close the door, leaving only a crack for the hot steam to escape.

_"It's a long story."_ she replied, leaning her forehead against to cool tile.

_"I got time Granger."_ He replied, she heard him prop his feet up.

_"I'm just so got damn tired of My cousin, Miss Perfect."_ She sneered, tears stinging at her eyes. She balled her hands into fists. _"Always has been better than I. Perfect little family, everything. She's Gorgeous and I'm well.. me"_ she said her he voice dropping._ "I'm just tired of it"_ She finished in a whisper.

Draco was silent for a moment, before snatching open the curtain just enough for him to see her from the shoulders up. Her eyes were red and puffy. "L_isten to me Hermione, and listen Close. Your beautiful. Gorgeous. Smart. Your devious and cunning, your brave and daring."_ He whispered dangerously _"Don't you ever compare yourself to a person like that, you will never be anything like her because your better than she. " _He hissed. Hermione Blushed and looked away, "I'm beautiful Draco?" she teased waggling her eye brows playfully.

_"Yes."_ He said seriously and let go of the curtain. _"Thanks."_ She whispered. _"Pass me a towel?" _she asked sheepishly.


End file.
